Project Erion
Project Erion was a secret program initiated at Enclave J-12 in the year 2341. Following up on earlier programs, Project Erion began when the Enclave gained custody of a half-human/half-Betazoid orphan named Timothy Sinclair. Sinclair was given into the care of Dr. Robert Blaisdell, and raised in virtual isolation. The name Erion means "lonely son" in the Betazoid language. ( : "Exile", "Heritage", "Father to the Man", "Odyssey, Part II") Through a years-long series of procedures and tests, Sinclair's nascent telepathic abilities were studied and honed. His genetic profile was also mapped, augmented and secretly copied. (PDN: "Broken Destiny", "Whispers As Loud As Thunder", "Counterpoint, Parts I & II") Under Dr. Blaisdell's supervision, the project also involved running Sinclair through "simulations": hypothetical, but fact-based, scenarios, ostensibly designed to develop his analytical abilities and eidetic memory. These simulations included re-creations of the M-5 computer assault, Khan's takeover of the , the Tomed Incident, and the assassination of John F. Kennedy. Other simulations involved a theoretical outbreak of a "dark helix" virus in the Rigel system, the effects of a Praxis-scale disaster within the Romulan Star Empire, and a sudden war between the Federation and the Gorn Hegemony. (PDN: "Dark Helix", "Father to the Man", "The Once and Future King, Parts I & II") The Enclave's goal for the Project's simulations and genetic experiments was to create a "dynamic ," someone who could literally "become anyone," with any skills, just by observation. Sinclair's telepathic abilities and his hybrid genetics made him a perfect candidate, though the fully-human Tobias Moore was also a test subject. (PDN: "Counterpoint, Parts I & II", "Odyssey, Part II", "Not Home Yet") However, Dr. Blaisdell's goal was to train Sinclair for what he believed to be the boy's destiny. To that end, Blaisdell had ancient artifacts brought in for Sinclair to study, beginning his lifelong fascination with archaeology and the distant past. These artifacts were from long-dead worlds such as Iconia, Triex and Faramond, and many were thought to be linked to the Preservers. (PDN: "Father to the Man", "The Once and Future King, Parts I & II", "Moments of Revelation", "Another Time, Another Place") Several artifacts were confirmed Preserver relics, including one discovered on a moon of Betazed in 2355. The artifact came to life when it read Sinclair's psionic patterns, and activated dormant DNA in his genome, passed down from his distant Preserver ancestors. Shortly thereafter, Blaisdell arranged for Sinclair's early "escape" from the Enclave, destroyed all the records of Project Erion, and disappeared. (PDN: "Father to the Man", "The Once and Future King, Parts I & II") Despite Blaisdell's efforts, the Enclave secretly revived Project Erion using Sinclair's DNA (cloned before his exposure to the artifact), and created a replicant to continue the experiments. After failing with a succession of clones, the project team created another "son" of Jacob and Ilanna Sinclair, called Caedin. (PDN: "Counterpoint, Parts I & II") Cody Sinclair also became a part of Project Erion in his native timeline, before his rescue in 2384. (PDN: "Odyssey, Parts I & II") Notes *This project and the concept of a "dynamic polymath" are adapted from . Category:Star Trek: Pendragon